For example, as one example of a storage device having a contactless communication function, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-293444 (Patent Document 1) describes a memory card having a flash memory chip, a memory controller chip, a contact IC card chip, and a contactless IC card chip.
Generally, power required for activation of a contactless IC card chip is supplied from electric field generated by an exclusive reading device via a coil-type antenna attached to a contactless IC card interface. Therefore, the contactless IC card is used under an environment of a considerably unstable power source. And, the most expectable application of the contactless IC card is an electronic ticket, where read and write of data must be executed within a short time such as several hundred milliseconds when a user having the ticket passes through an entrance gate.
On the other hand, the flash memory is a non-volatile semiconductor memory that originally has more defective memory cells than other semiconductor memories. Therefore, it is necessary to execute an initialization operation, such as reading a table recording addresses of defective memory cells from a portion of normal memory cells before conducting data read or write, to avoid using the defective memory cells. Further, since it is necessary to erase a memory block including a plurality of memory cells before data is programmed in the flash memory, if a power source is cut off during data programming, recorded content may be destroyed with a large scale.